rshsboys_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Griefing
Below is the griefing wiki page from ☀https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Tutorials/Griefing All credit goes to gamepedia and the sources used by gamepedia. Griefing is the act of irritating and angering people in video games through the use of destruction, construction, or social engineering. Popularized in Minecraft by teams, griefing has become a serious problem for server administrators who wish to foster building and protect builders. Most players tend to dislike and frown upon griefing, while others feel it adds a certain degree of drama to the game. Trolling, while mostly thought very similar to griefing, is not always known as the same thing. Griefing is normally malicious, while "trolling" is usually used in more of a joking manner. Griefing methods and prevention There are other forms of griefing, however they are simply variations on the ones listed above. Essentially, if moderators are attentive and the server is equipped with the necessary plugins, a server can be very secure from griefing and disguising. Griefing clients While modifications to Minecraft clients are fairly popular with legitimate mods, griefers also often employ client modifications to aid their efforts. Apart from the mods below, griefing clients often include an ingame GUI to display enabled mods, as well as things such as chat commands (".commands") and keybinds to easily turn hacks on and off. * Crash: A hack that allows a player to teleport themselves to the farlands and back by flying insanely fast between the farlands and spawn. This usually crashes servers instantly and can only be combated with NoCheatPlus. * Kill Aura/'Forcefield'/'Aimbot': Kill auras, and similar mods called ForceFields, automatically hit/attack any players or mobs within the range of the player. * Build: Build hacks are simply modifications that instantly place blocks in a predetermined pattern. Common builds include cubes, pillars, swastikas, and platforms. * Critical: This hack is used make sure you always hit a critical attack upon another player and/or mob. There's one which forces it without actually jumping, and one which jumps before attacking. Both are effective. * ESP: This hack draws a 3D box around the player which is viewable from a long distance and through blocks to locate the player, in some cases, also displays some info; Object in hand, armor, co-ords. * FastPlace: This modification eliminates the normal delay when placing blocks. This may also be applied to placing eggs in order to create a lot of entities in a short amount of time. * Throw or Egg: A hack similar to fastplace. The difference is that the while FastPlace very rapidly places blocks and throws entities, Throw is used to throw a lot of entities such as eggs or snowballs instantly. It can be used to lag the server. * Flight or Fly: Not necessarily used just for griefing, this hack gives the user the ability to fly similar to as if he or she was in Creative mode, often at adjustable speed levels. * Spider : This mod, similar to but less obvious as flight, causes every block the player encounters to be treated as if it had vines, allowing access to areas not normally accessible, used for griefing and especially for PvP. * Freecam: This mod allows the user to separate him or herself from his or her body and fly around to scout out areas. Since infinite reach was patched, the user of this mod cannot affect any blocks outside his or her reach radius. However, this hack can be used to freecam into obsidian bases, and open chests within the player's reach distance. * Fullbright: This hack lights up all blocks as if they were in direct sunlight, even in pitch blackness. The addition of the "Night Vision" potion in Snapshot 12w32a makes this feature obtainable in vanilla Minecraft, also it's possible by editing the options.txt the gamma (line 4, in-game called Brightness, ranging from 0.0 (moody) into 1.0 (bright)) into 15.0 or more. * Godmode: This makes the user invincible, preventing them from being able to take damage. Almost all versions of this hack have been patched, but there are still some versions which still exist. * HighJump: This allows the player to jump higher than normal, often at an adjustable jump height. * NoFall: This hack prevents damage from being taken when falling from high areas. * Nuker or Annihilator: This destroys all blocks within reach radius automatically and quickly. They are also often configurable, allowing the user to destroy only certain block types. * Sneak: This allows griefers to sneak indefinitely, and without being slowed down. This will keep their nameplates hidden behind walls just as if they were holding the sneak button. * Spam or Flood: This allows the client to send a large number of chat messages to the server, and often very quickly. This is partially patched in vanilla, with the "disconnect.spam" kick message if you send messages too fast. * SpeedMine or FastBreak: This allows the user to break blocks much faster than normal. It does not usually work on blocks such as obsidian, however. * Instant or OneClick: These may sound similar to SpeedMine, but it is not the same thing. Instant and OneClick both allow the user to click blocks once without holding their mouse down, and a short time after, the block will break as if they had clicked and held to break it. This makes it easier to destroy multiple blocks quickly. * Step: This modification allows for the user to simply walk up multiple blocks as if they were half steps. The number of blocks is usually adjustable. **Made vanilla as of 1.10. * Tracers: This hack draws a line, which starts at the crosshair, and ends at another players position. It is used to locate a player accurately. * X-Ray or Wallhack: Stops the rendering of any block besides ores desirable to the griefer. This hack is often used to find chests or valuable minerals such as diamond. It can be partially prevented using Bukkit server plugins that disguise ores and chests that are not adjacent to transparent blocks. Though now people have been making resource packs that only have ore block textures, bypassing cheat detectors. * Sprint or Speed: This will make the player sprint at the normal sprint speed, or faster. Most of the time, this will not deplete hunger. Other speed hacks can make you run at several times normal speed, enabling you to travel huge distances in a short time. * AutoSoup: This will automatically eat Mushroom Stew (Soup) which in turn heals typically 3 hearts of health. This modification is only useful on servers where Mushroom Stew heals health, typically Kit/Faction PVP servers. When this mod is used, the soup is usually taken from inside the inventory and when the bowls are empty, they get stacked inside the inventory. Anti-griefing How to prevent griefing While there is not much that can stop a determined griefer, there are ways for a server to mitigate the risks of being griefed. The following is a list of steps server owners can take to try to keep their server protected: * Protect the server with appropriate Bukkit anti-griefing plugins. * Do not let administrators abuse their power (this can incite anger in users and bring about griefing). Also, be cautious in choosing who to give administrative permissions to begin with. * Ban certain items in Bukkit like Flint and Steel and Fire. :* Should power abuse happen in severe cases, it may be a wise idea to be the only administrator. * Be careful what permissions to which people have access. Owners can limit access with Server modifications. * Be careful where the server is advertised. While more exposure means more members, it also means griefers can find it just as easily. * Become familiar with what griefers are capable of doing. There are no hacks "to gain op" or "delete the server". If one takes the time to learn what is possible (by watching griefing videos and reading griefing forums), you will be more able to counter it. * Change servers so that only you or people you trust (in real life, since all you know about people you meet online is what they tell you) can do big things (such as banning other players). For a much more in-depth (and anti-grief biased) analysis, see Crayboff's thread on the topic. Anti-griefing server modifications While there are many people creating grief-friendly client modifications, there are equally dedicated programmers creating server plugins to foil their attempts. Using the popular and extensible Bukkit server software and other Server Mods, programmers have made numerous add-ons to enforce correct client behavior. There are plugins that allow administrators to log and rollback all edits done on an individual basis, employ jails to trap griefers, and even protect certain blocks or entire chunks.